1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a decoupling device. Particularly, the disclosure relates to a decoupling device having a better process yield and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Since a solid electrolytic capacitor has advantages of small size, high capacitance and a superior frequency characteristic, etc., it is adapted to be used in a decoupling function of a power circuit of a central processing unit (CPU).
Generally, a plurality of capacitor units can be stacked on a planar lead frame to form the solid electrolytic capacitor having a high capacitance, so as to implement as a decoupling device in the power circuit of the CPU. In an actual application, each of the vertically stacked capacitor units includes an anode portion and a cathode portion. All of the cathode portions are electrically connected to each other through a conductive adhesive. Moreover, all of the anode portions are pulled-down or bended to be electrically connected to anode terminal portions located at a same plane of the planar lead frame, and the anode portions are connected to each other through multiplayer co-welding.
However, since the anode and the cathode of the decoupling device have a great difference in thickness during fabrication, the anode is probably broken due to thermal stress of multiplayer co-welding anode portions, which may lead to decrease of an effective capacitance. Moreover, if an area of a solder joint is small, the solder joint is easily oxidized and insulated, which may cause decrease of an effective number of connections, and also lead to decrease of an effective capacitance.
Therefore, how to improve a process yield of the decoupling device is an important issue to be studied.